The Future is Now
by Verse12
Summary: More than a note comes thru from 2010


The energy darts blazed about and Sg-1 fell one after another. When Dr. Samantha Axon reached the balcony and saw her friends dead and dying she didn't hesitate but she dived into the fray. She lunged down the escalator and thru the metal detector as her husband Joe yelled for the ADS to be shut down.  
  
She ran up the stairs to the stargate and grit her teeth as the painful blasts of energy lanced into her. She stumbled up the stairs and leaned down grasping the note from Jack's hand. Barely able to keep standing, she staggered forward thru shear will power as darts of energy ripped into her back.  
  
Taking a step she dropped the note thru the event horizon and as she lost consciousness she herself fell thru the wormhole.  
  
************************  
  
The Future is Now  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12@hotmail.com  
  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. MGM, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
***********************  
  
Prologue  
  
***********************  
  
In the Gate room alarms sounded as an incoming traveler was revealed to be inbound. The GDO code being Sg-1's General Hammond decided to see what is going on especially since Sg-1 was standing next to him.  
  
The command was given and the iris was opened as defense teams rushed to positions and guns were readied. Then slowly and methodically a crumpled note fell thru the event horizon. With a grimace of uncertainty Jack O'Neill turned to head toward the unlikely object when a woman fell thru the gate with a deadening thud.  
  
Her crash to the grating that leads up the gate resounded loudly even as the gate shut down. Taking one look at the obviously injured woman Dr. Janet Frasier grasped the intercom microphone and called for the medical team to report to the gate room, before she herself dashed ahead of everyone on the way to the injured woman.  
  
Running up to the woman as General Hammond has everyone stand down. Turning the woman over Janet gasped as Sam's face jumped out at her.  
  
"How?" She quietly exclaimed before shaking her head as if it is of no consequence.  
  
Placing two fingers to her neck she calls out, as the med team arrives "I don't have a pulse, give me the crash cart."  
  
Standing back as Janet tries to revive the other Sam, Sg-1 thinks on how this isn't the first time they have seen a duplicate of themselves but they wonder what is the story this time.  
  
"I've got a pulse" Janet called out "lets get her on the gurney and get her to the infirmary. Move, move people lets go, prep the surgery unit immediately."  
  
They watched the shorter woman rush out monitoring the injured woman all the way while Jack exclaimed, "well that's not something you see everyday. Even for us."  
  
As the others looked at him he just shrugged unconcerned "its true." And with that he remembered the first item thru the gate and wandered over to the note lying by itself on the grating.  
  
Picking it up he looked at it with a confused frown "what's it say?" Daniel Jackson asked.  
  
Walking back over he just said, "you tell me," turning it over the archeologist. Pushing up his glasses Daniel looked at it. "Under no circumstances go to P4C-970, signed Colonel Jack O'Neill." And after a moment of looking at it he frowned and continued, "that looks like your hand writing."  
  
"It is my hand writing," Jack said taking the note back, "and it's my signature."  
  
"Though you sent no such note," Teal'C asked?  
  
Looking at the note Jack said, "looks like blood on it, could be from the other Carter but maybe once the docs done with her we can have her test it."  
  
"Good idea Colonel," General Hammond stated with a nod "everyone lets go check on the other Major Carter. And lock out P4C-970 from the dialing computer, I'm not taking any chances on this one" He said with a nod heading for the doorway.  
  
Heading for the door Sg-1 went with him, Jack though stopped and looked back to see Sam has not moved. "You coming Carter?" he called out.  
  
Shaking herself out of her trance Major Carter turned to him, "yes sir, sorry just thinking."  
  
"Hey I understand seeing yourself like that has got to be a trip, that's for sure.  
  
She nodded absent mindedly and the headed for the infirmary she mumbled "that it is sir, that it is."  
  
To be continued:  
  
***********************  
  
Endnotes:  
  
I haven't given up on Beneath the surface of the mind but this idea was just rolling about in my mind.  
  
Let me know what you think and should I continue this?  
  
Thanks.  
  
Signed: Verse12 


End file.
